Unknown Love
by daydreamerflyingfree96
Summary: When Sam and Freddie are finally a couple and Carly spends more time with Gibby will their friendship go further or will Gibby forever hide his feelings towards this brunette beauty...
1. AN

**I do not own anything from iCarly**

**My first fanfiction please don't judge and sorry for any mistakes **


	2. Chapter 1: Realization

Chapter 1: Realazation

As Freddie and Sam left the apartment happy Carly couldn't help but give a sigh of relief because all their arguments had drained her. Just at that moment Gibby walked in with "their" puppy a lot she really was to tired for this argument so she motioned Gibby over to sit on the couch so she could have a proper talk to him about it.

"Gibby please when are you going to realize he's your puppy not ours okay!" Carly said as calmly as she could but as she did Gibby looked hurt and suddenly she felt terrible.

"Oh Gibby don't look like that i mean why did you do this in the first place" she said trying to spear his feelings.

Gibby's POV

This is it i'm going to tell her i have to it's only right iv'e been hiding for so long right here it goes. "well Sam and Freddie are together and it made me realise how much i like you Carly and i mean like like you but i didn't have the guts to tell you so i got the puppy in the hope we could bond and maybe you would eventually like me back" i looked up and she was sitting with a smile on her face this was good right? or...

"its okay if you don't-" i was interrupted by carly and she said.

"Gibby why didn't you just tell me or ask me out i wouldn't have laughed or anything i'm not Sam" we both chuckled at the last part.

"so Carly will you go out with me tomorrow night?" i asked hoping her answer was yes.

"of course i will pick me up at 8:00pm" she said while blushing and quickly looking away oh god she was so cute!

"okay well ill see you tomorrow at 8pm" just as i was walking out she said.

"and Gibby i will help you with Sir. Licks a lot" she smiled and it gave me butterflies.

"okay thanks this means a lot to me1" i was on cloud nine.

(the next day) Carly's POV

"hey Carls what's the important new you had to tell me and Benson" she said so cockily while walking through my apartment it made me chuckle.

"well Sam, Freddie i have a date tonight" i could see Sam smile while i said this.

"You Go Girl who is it is he cute awh my little Carly all grown up!" she pinches my cheek at the last part.

"okay but don't freak out it's Gibby" Sam just burst into laughter as i say this i feel kinda hurt you know i think i have feelings for him and she's just laughing and my face gets very serious that when Freddie says...

"Sam honey she's not kidding!" her face goes dead serious and says..

"wait Carls your seriously going on a DATE A FREAKING DATE with Gibby?"

"yes and i HOPE you support this i'm feeling very confused about him and i think i have strong feelings for him he's sweet and you have Freddie and it's nice to have a guy a really sweet guy ask me out and i know he wont hurt me or turn out with secret weird thing's i already know Gibby's weird so it's fine" as i huff out the last part i see Sam and Freddie's face go from shock to smiles and they come over and hug me.

"okay Carls if it's Gibby you like then we support you and i will definaitly be helping you sexy up for you date even if it is with that boy band wannabe!" i have to laugh at the last part and i thank Sam and we kick Freddie out of the apartment so Sam can help me get ready for my date it is 5pm now that's only 3 hours well let's get going.

I showered and Sam straighten my hair and i do my make up and i choose this beautiful dress tight until the waste and flows out pink with black around the edges and diamond cut outs on both sides at the waste and some black sparkly pumps and some key jewellrey pieces! and its 7:45pm so i go down stairs to wait and sam get's ready to leave before she says..

"well kid you look amazing if i do say so myself have fun and don't do anything i wouldn't" she walks out and i shout.

"well that doesn't leave much" she chuckles and i wait its 7:56pm and a knock at the door comes and i suddenly get so nurvous oh god what's happening to me. As i open the door i see him standing there looking gorgouse and my stomach settles and i know tonight will be great.

Gibby's POV

As she opens the door and smile i can't help but notice how amazingly beautiful she looks and i can't help but smile and be so happy that she said yes.

"WOW you look beautiful so amazing i can't believe it!" she blushes as i say this then she does the unexpected and plants a sweet and soft kiss on my lips short but has the same knee weakening affect on me.

"what was that for?" i ask

"because no one's ever called me beautiful before and you look so amazing i thought you deserved to be shown my affection" i say with a cheeky smile and a wink.

"well in that case" i cut my sentence short by pulling her into a passionate kiss which sends electricity through my bones and fireworks everywhere so i wrapped my arm's around her waist and she slides her's around my neck and i lick her lips begging for entry and she grants then a battle for dominance and surely i win, i pull her closer to deepen the kiss and she does so by pulling my into her apartment...

Carly's POV

The kiss lasted about 7 minutes then we both pulled away and breathlesly i say "wow" and that's all that manages to come out of my mouth.

"yeah wow is right" he says while smiling and intertwining his hands with mine and says..

"shall we leave my darling?" i can't help but chuckle typical Gibby.

"yes let's leave where are you taking me?" i ask very curious because i realize that i know nothing about this date

"ah you will find out soon"


	3. Chapter 2: The date

**Chapter 2: The date **

**Carly's POV**

As Gibby led me out of the building I saw a limo waiting he is so sweet no one's ever treated me like this. He is the most amazing guy ever that's one of the things I love most about him www-wait did I just say l-love no way its just a date why do I always fall so hard so quick well I guess I have a good reason he kissed me and it was amazing, and it's gibby he won't brake my heart will he? NO no I trust him with all my heart. DANG I sound corny! I realised I was sanding here saying nothing so I said..

"Gibby this is amazing, no one's ever done anything like this for me before I guess that's what makes you so special and that why I'm in l" I stopped dead in my tracks and realized what I said and before he had a chance to respond I pushed us into the limo and urged the driver to go.

**Gibby's POV**

What was she going to say _"im in l" _WAIT was she in love with me if she was I'd have to tell her I love her to but is this moving to fast oh I don't care I'd move at the speed of light with Carly.

"Where are we going?" she said while searching the windows trying to figure it out.

"it's a surprise and don't worry were almost there" and as I said that the driver pulled up to the harbour and out we went I gave him his tip and off we went. WOW she really did look beautiful tonight, she's so amazing and beautiful, beautiful eyes, smile and personality... something brought me out of my thought it's Carly saying something I didn't quite catch.

"hmm what did you say?"

"I said this is so beautiful is this where our date is?" she asked and she was smiling like a kid on Christmas.

I has to smirk then say "no" she looked confused then I pointed at a near by boat and said "there's where we are having our date"

She squielled and hugged me saying "this is so romantic Gibby your so amazing!"

I called the boat over and on we went. We had dinner and we talked it was full of random shit and I loved it but something was nagging at me what did she say and before I could think I just blurghted it out "Carly what was you going to say when you said im in l.. it's been nagging at me all night Carly please tell me!" I saw her go red and she looked away really embarrassed.

"umm I umm uh don't uh well" she was falling over her own words,

"Carly please!" I was getting a bit impatient now.

"no Gibby I cant I'm too embarrassed" tears filled her eyes I ahd to say something but what and again I say something before I can stop myself!

I hold her hand and stroke her face "Carly you shouldn't be embarrassed with me because I I love you Carly and I love everything about you I know it's soon but I do and I'd never make fun of you…" I was cut off by a sweet tender kiss when we eventually pulled away for air she said

"I love you to Gibby I'm completely head over heels in love with you and I I cant control myself I am so in love with you!"

And with that I smiled and said "Carly Shae will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and said "I would love to be your girlfriend!"

And we shared a sweet tender kiss which went deeper and more passionate I pulled her onto my lap and she was playing with my hair and I had my arms wrapped around her waist after a few minutes we broke apart and Carly broke the comfortable silence "we should get home now Sam and Freddie are waiting" well I got a better date than I was hoping for and now I have the girl of my dreams!

As we got back in the limo I couldn't help but smile my dreams were coming true and that's all I need is her!

**Carly's POV**

As we walked back up to the apartment I was so happy I had the most amazing boyfriend! As I walked through the door I saw Sam and Freddie and they were staring at us I was wondering until my eyes travelled down I realized we were holding hands, instead of letting go I kept a hold on his hand and I was first to speak..

"hey guys I have um some great news me and Gibby are now official he's my boyfriend" and as I said that I gave him a huge hug.

"wow I only thought you liked each other I never thought anything like this would happen I'm happy for you carls!" as she said that I ran over and hugged her I'm glad my best friend was supporting me.

"hey Gibby what happened to that other girl" as Freddie said it jealousy hit me like a lightning bolt.

"oh man I never really liked her it's always been Carly I only dated her because I thought I'd never have a chance with Carly but then she got obsessive and went like a stalker I had to let her go!" as I said that I gushed and ran over and kissed him it was tender but passionate and kinda rough I liked it.

"okay okay I may be okay with you guys as a couple but swapping spit in front of me I will have to get used to that" Sam said with a very nauseous look on her face.

**Little did they now someone was watching them!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tears

**Chapter 3: tears**

**No one's POV**

Gibby and Carly had been dating for a month and everyone was getting along so well spencer was so happy for his sister and everyone thought that life couldn't get any better until that fateful day….

Unknown to them Gibby's ex girlfriend had been watching them losing her sanity by the day and had one last plan to rid herself of Carly and this day she was going to put her plan in action.

It was a normal day and they decided to go to the groovy smoothie and they told Carly to go get a seat but she noticed a girl crying and she noticed Carly looking at her and she ran out the door and Carly being Carly ran after her then by the edge of the street she walked up to her..

"hey are you alright, you look like you've been crying I wanted to check on you?" she saw the girl's eyes grow wider..

"yes thank you I will be alright just as soon as i do something" she said grinning.

"do what?" Carly asked

And without warning Carly was pushed out onto the street where an oncoming SUV was hurling towards her and within a second it hit her and she went hurling over the top and as it broke hard she went tumbling over the top and onto the street.

Her friends watched the scene in horror to late to stop it. Gibby run out onto the street and grabbed Carly and tried to wake her up to no avail she was bloody and battered he called 911 and they were on their way tears were flowing freely and he held her lifeless body wishing her to hold on. Sam and Freddie was not long behind Gibby and as they watched him hold her Freddie fell to the ground in sobs and instead Sam turned to Gibby's ex girlfriend and attacked but Freddie had called the police so when the ambulance turned up so did the cops and took her away while screaming "Gibby we can be together she's gone GIBBY" and he turned to her said "I will never choose you, you psycho " as carly went off in the ambulance they got a cab to follow her and waited in the hospital waiting room for someone to come tell them by now all of they're friends and family knew and and Spencer were waiting with them. After waiting for 3 hours the doctor came out.

"excuse me are you the family and friends of Carly Shae _(they all nodded)_ well she stable she has factured ribs and has a broken leg also she had internal bleeding but we rushed her into surgery and we got to it right in time, also she had some swelling on the brain but it went down and she seems to be doing good but now it's all on her if she wakes up or not!" after the doctor finished we all thanked him and he said they could go see her.

They walked into Carly's room and there she was looking tiny and fragile she had cuts and bruises all over her face and she had a breathing tube in her nose and if it weren't for the heart monitor you would think she was dead and even though sshe was bloody and battered to Gibby she was still beautiful.

Sam broke down and said "why why her it should have been me she's the nicest most amazing person I know never does anything bad unlike me why does she have this she is the only one out of all of us that didn't deserve this!" they all agreed out of all of them Carly was the best person never hurt anyone intentionally she was amazing.

Mrs. Benson spoke and said "I'm so sorry she didn't deserve this im so sorry spencer" he was standing there crying when he said " it's okay Mrs. Benson I just wish I could take her place she's to young to be going through this why why her!" just at that moment Gibby loses it "ahhhhhhhh it should have been me. Me and my stupid ex girlfriend why ahhh it should have been me" he sobs while punching the wall and slides down while everyone brakes down crying on the floor they are shocked by a voice.

"Gibby… what's going on where am i?" just as she says that Gibby runs over to her and holds her in a warm embrace and as he lets go he whispers in her ear "I'll never leave you again I promise!"

At that moment everyone rushed to her bedside asking he is everything okay when everyone thought everything was okay Carly started to gasp for air then the monitor went flat with one big beeeep and then all the doctors rushed in trying to save her they brought out the shock thingy's **(sorry don't now the name)** and then a slow beep beep beep came and she was steadied. They all broke down for a moment they had her back for a moment and then they almost lost her.

The doctor came out and said "she's stabilized but has slipped back into a coma and we don't know when she'll wake I'm so sorry!" they all thanked him and started praying for her.

**A week later**

The court hearing was up and she plead guilty and was found guilty for attempted murder and put away but not in prison she was found to be psychotic so she would have to stay in the Seattle insane asylum for life which was the best place for her. All through the court hearing that's all Gibby could think of is "because of you all because of you!"

**Another week passes**

**Gibby's POV**

She still hasn't woken up the love of my life is still out of it why uch why I need to try and wake her up how hang on what did they say in science that sometimes when you talk to people in a coma they can hear you, maybe if I talk to her it will give her the strength to wake up!

Here I go.


	5. Chapter 4: Hope

**Chapter 4: hope**

**Carly's POV**

What happened to me I thought I was fine but then everything went black. I'm trying to wake up but I can't uch why can't I wake up!

I see everyone around me crying and hurting I just want to help them but I can't!

Gibby hardly leaves my side I guess that's what true love really is but today he seems different I wonder what's up with him.

**Gibby's POV**

Here I go…

"hey Carly how are you beautiful well they say sometimes people in a coma can hear thigns that are said to them so here I am trying to help!" tears formed as he said, wow this is so hard my girlfriend could die and I'm acting like a baby man up FOR HER!

"you now Carls I love you so much like I would do anything to take your place but I can't and when you wake up, not if but WHEN I will never let you get hurt again and you know **(now tears flowing freely) **what Carly Shae I will never leave you no matter what!" he put his head onto her hands until he heard an increasing in the monitor then the most unexpected thing happened….

"Gibby?" she said sow weak but awake

"yes Carly its me I'm here and I'm never leaving you again!" I had fresh tears in my eyes.

"oh Gibby it was terrible I've been trying to wake up but nothing work's but when I heard you speaking to me it was like I forced myself to do it like I had to for you I had to find my way back to you and then nothing could stop me" she was smiling but still sounded very weak.

"Carly I can't ever lose you okay never you're my life Carly Shae and I hope this will proive it to you!" I got out a box with a white gold ring with a baby pink diamond heart adorned with clear diamonds two on both sides.

She gasped as I said "with this ring Carly I promise to always be with you and always support you and in time may this promise ring prove to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me so will you accept this promise…ring?"

She smiled and said "of course I will"

I slid the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly.

**Sam's POV**

As I walked through the hospital with my hand intertwined with Freddie's I prepared my self to see my best friend weak and fragile and in a coma but as we walked into her room I saw something else her and Gibby kissing but I didn't care about that bit the only thing I cared about was THAT SHES AWAKE!  
"Carls your awake I'm so glad!" she smiled and replied.

"well I wouldn't leave you here alone who else is going to keep you from beating people!"

"haha good point kiddo"

"Carly I'm so glad you okay" Freddie said with a big grin awh damn I loved that boy.

"CARLY! YOUR AWAKE" what, who was that. Then spencer came running through and hugging his sister for dear life.

"Spencer I can—t - b-r-eath!"

"ow sorry I'm just so happy that your okay!"

At that moment the doctor walked in  
"yes she is and now you're awake Miss. Shae we will have to keep you in for a few days for observation but after that if everything's okay you can go home" we thanked him and he left.

"well kid you'll be home soon and I'm going to be the first one to give you the good news that's psycho ex that hurt you is going to be locked up forever!" I was grinning like a crazy person.

"really like gone forever, forever" she looked relieved. Then Gibby answered before I could.

"yes babe she is gone forever looked up in an insane asylum never to be let out!"

At that moment she kissed Gibby that's when Spencer left. And before we did I said "well its great to have you back Carls even if your kissing Gibby ha what the heck as logn as your happy" then me and Freddie left I was so happy I could eat a ham ahh ham and then I dragged Freddie off to the butcher's.

**Spencer's POV**

Finally I have her back my baby sister I have her back!

**Carly's POV**

After three days I was aloud to come home and I couldn't be happier I was never really fond of hospitals I don't know why just got creeped out by them.

**(later on at home)**

When I got home there was a welcome party with Gibby, Sam, Freddie and Mrs. Benson and Spencer but he brought me home so. They all were very glad I was home and they stayed for a while but soon they all left even Spencer he had some sculptor to make the only one left was gibby.

"how you doing babe?" he was trying to be cool it just made me laugh.

"I'm fine babe? Hahaha please don't do that again" he just laughed then said.

"yeah okay just trying something new"

"well I like the old you no need to try something new okay?"

"okay"

Gibby took me upstairs and after I got in my pj's on and then he helped me into bed, I was still very weak, then he was about to leave but I said "don't leave please stay with me" and he answered with "of course, ill never leave you" and we kissed passionately but then we snuggled into each other's arms then we went to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I couldn't help but smile at Gibby he looked so cute when he was asleep I checked my clock and it said 6:45am, GREAT ah well may as well try and get to sleep and before I knew it I was out like a light.

**1 month later**

**Carly's POV**

Since the accident everything had gone back to normal, well as normal as they could go Sam was still quite violent well she's always quite violent but her and Freddie stayed together through thick and thin even if Mrs. Benson wasn't completely happy with them dating. Spencer was still making sculptor's and still unlucky in love. Me and Gibby are still going strong I'm even proud to say I lost my V card to him but don't worry no teenage pregnancy's and yeah we're all having the best life can give and that wakadoo that caused my accident is still locked up thank god!

**The end hope you guys liked it even if I have people reading not sure haha reviews are always appreciated so I can better on further stories well thanks ttylxox love chloe 3**


End file.
